


Shatter Me

by Molly_Malone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Child, POV Outsider, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: На свой пятый день рождения Василиса получила в подарок от матери самую удивительную куклу. Куклу звали Зимний Солдат.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shatter Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427920) by [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch). 



На свой пятый день рождения Василиса получила в подарок от матери самую удивительную куклу.

Её кукла была красива, как сказочный принц: его кожа была цвета снега, волосы черные, как зимняя ночь, а глаза - цвета зимнего утра. Он был одет в искусно сшитый казацкий мундир, на его плече была крошечная винтовка, а на поясе — сабля.

Только одно в её кукле было странным — его левая рука была целиком сделана из металла.

Матушка крепко обняла Василису и сказала: "Это - Зимний Солдат. Никому никогда не говори его имя. Заботься о нём, доченька моя любимая, и он будет о тебе заботиться в ответ.

— Но если его нельзя звать Зимним Солдатом, то как же мне его называть, мама?

— Может быть, однажды он сам тебе скажет, — улыбнулась ей матушка.

Василиса была хорошей девочкой и всегда слушалась маму, она так и сделала.

Мама Василисы умерла перед шестым днем рождения дочери.

Она крепко обнимала свою куклу — Зимнего Солдата — и лила слёзы в его волосы. Шептала ему в уши свои маленькие тайны, как сильно она скучает по маме.

_Будь храброй, Василиса. Будь храброй, звёздочка. Я защищу тебя._

Может быть, ей послышался голос Зимнего Солдата. У него был добрый, приятный голос. Он рассказывал ей сказки про маленького мальчика со светлыми волосами и глазами цвета летнего неба. Хотя тело его было слабым, дух его был очень силён. Он терпеть не мог хулиганов и заступался за тех, кто не мог постоять за себя сам, даже если в таких драках ему было не победить, даже если все остальные бежали от страха.

Он был храбрым. Так что и Василиса тоже должна быть храброй.

Сейчас Василисе это было ой как нужно, когда она осталась без матери, под опекой нового отчима.

Отчим её был недобрым.

После смерти мамы, отчим заходил перед сном в её спальню, гладил её голове и напевал такие слова:

_Василиса Красивая, Василиса Прекрасная, бояться не надо.  
Что за сказки рассказывала тебе мама? _

Василиса съёживалась от его холодного-прехолодного взгляда и холодных-прехолодных рук, но тихо и спокойно отвечала, крепко обнимая своего Солдата:

— Никакие, папа. Только песенку и поцелуй на ночь от мамы.

Отчим был очень недоволен и уходил, оставляя её в полной темноте, даже без ночника, чтобы отпугивать чудовищ.

Но это было не важно. У неё был Солдат, он её защитит.

Одним вечером странный напев её отчима немного изменился:

_Василиса Красивая, Василиса Прекрасная, бояться не надо.  
Что за тайны рассказывала тебе мама? _

И Василиса не дрогнув ответила:

— Никаких тайн, папа. Только песенку и поцелуй на ночь от мамы.

Но на этот раз холодная-прехолодная рука на её голове схватила её за волосы. Было больно. Так больно!

Отчим обругал её и прикрикнул:

— Хватит прикидываться! Что твоя мать говорила тебе о Зимнем Солдате?

Но Василиса была смелой, хотя ей и было больно. Василиса была хорошей девочкой и помнила, что она обещала маме.

— Ничего! Я ничего не знаю!

_Закрой глаза, Василиса!_

Василиса так и сделала. Её отчим только и успел выкрикнуть: "Хайль, Гидра!", а потом был только свист быстрой сабли, рассекающей воздух, и всё.

Василису подняли на руки, лицо её уткнулось в широкое плечо. На её голове снова была холодная рука, но на этот раз прикосновение было нежным и успокаивающим. Почти как у мамы.

_Не смотри, Василиса!_

Это был голос её Солдата. Василиса послушалась его. Она не увидела на полу своей спальни обезглавленное тело своего отчима. И его голову, поставленную на стол.

Когда Василиса смогла открыть глаза, она целая и невредимая была на руках у мужчины. Его кожа была бледной, как снег, волосы - черными, как зимняя ночь, а глаза - ясно голубыми, как зимнее утро. В своем казацком мундире он выглядел таким сильным и прекрасным. На поясе у него висела окровавленная сабля.

Глаза у него были очень добрые.

И она знала его голос.

— Тебе снова надо быть храброй, звёздочка. Теперь тебе опасно здесь оставаться. Нам надо уйти отсюда туда, где ГИДРА не сможет нас найти. Я больше не буду их оружием. Я защищу тебя.

— Куда мы пойдём?

Солдат задумался в нерешительности. А потом взял её замёрзшие пальцы в свою руку, согревая их.

— Нам надо найти моего Капитана. Он самый лучший человек на всём белом свете. Только я не знаю, откуда начинать.

У Василисы был на это ответ. Тайна Зимнего солдата была не единственной, которую матушка доверила ей. У Василисы с мамой было очень много тайн.

— Нам надо идти к Бабушке! Она очень мудрая. Она знает всё на свете. Может она и знает, где твой Капитан.

Солдат согласно кивнул. Пока он чистил свою саблю от крови, Василиса задала ему вопрос, ответ на который ей всегда хотелось узнать.

— Какое у тебя имя? Не "Зимний Солдат" же?

Взгляд Солдата затуманился.

— Меня заставили забыть моё имя очень давно.

— Это неправильно, — опечалилась Василиса. — У каждого должно быть своё имя. Я могу дать тебе имя, если хочешь.

— Тогда назови меня, звёздочка, — улыбнулся он.

— Можно я буду звать тебя Яшей? 

— Кажется, очень давно, кто-то звал меня "Яков", — рассмеялся он. — Яша прекрасно подойдет. Это хорошее имя. Спасибо тебе, звёздочка.

Она просияла улыбкой.

***

Мало кто мог найти Бабушку, она жила в избушке, ходившей на курьих ножках, а иногда Бабушка странствовала по всей России в большой ступе, направляя её пестом.

Но Василиса знала, что Бабушка по-своему тоже любит её, как она любит всех своих дочерей. Так что она всегда сможет найти Бабушку, когда ей это потребуется.

Бабушка радостно заохала, когда к ней пришла Василиса и Солдат Яша следом на ней.

— Я ждала тебя и твоего Солдата, звезда моя. Долго же ты добиралась сюда!

Василиса поприветствовала Бабушку, обняла и поцеловала её и это очень смягчило настрой грозной женщины. И, конечно же, Бабушка всё знала.

— Твой Капитан искал тебя по всему свету. От настоящей любви даже величайший солдат в истории становится глупцом.

Яша обиженно фыркнул, хотя его щеки были красными от смущения.

— Он любит тень и воспоминание. От того человека во мне ничего не осталось.

— Тогда ты вдвойне глупец. Ты не спасёшь его, если и дальше будешь таким слепым.

Эти слова зацепили Солдата и он встревоженно спросил:

— Он в опасности? Где он?

Василиса ухватила Яшину руку и обняла её. Это была металлическая рука, но он все равно почувствовал, как она его успокаивала.

И тут взгляд Бабушки смягчился. В отличие от того, что часто говорилось в сказках про неё, у Бабушки было сердце, хоть она и хорошо прятала его от глаз любопытных смертных.

— Если ты хочешь его спасти, ищи Вдову. Ты найдешь её там, где раньше жил Батюшка. Возможно, вы успеете добраться вовремя.

***

Бабушка говорила про Царское Село, хотя уже прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как царь и его семья здесь жили. Трудно было Василисе и Солдату Яше не попасться на глаза ГИДРЕ, но, быть может, им помогло напутствие Бабушки. Они благополучно добрались до места целыми и невредимыми, сильно опередив своих врагов.

Вдова была так же красива, как и опасна, её волосы были цвета крови. Про неё было много историй, что возможно, она была принцессой, единственной выжившей в тот ужасный день, когда царь и его семья приняли смерть от пули и штыка. А может она была балериной в Большом, оживлявшей музыку Чайковского своим танцем так, как не мог никто больше. Может она была наёмным убийцей, завлекавшей мужчин своей красотой и кажущейся слабостью, в свою прочно сплетенную паутину.

Может быть все эти истории – ложь.

Может – правда.

Василиса точно знала одно, когда она посмотрела в зеленые-зеленые глаза Вдовы. Она тоже была одной из многих дочерей Бабушки.

— Тётя, — вежливо поприветствовала её Василиса, так, как учила её мать.

И когда Вдова обернулась к ним, в её зелёных глазах была печаль. В руках у неё была кукла, одетая в пышный синий наряд принца из рода Романовых, его волосы были светлыми, а глаза – цвета летнего неба. Отличие было в том, что вместо сабли, у куклы был круглый щит.

— Он совсем отчаялся. А ГИДРА не сжалится даже над скорбящим. Я больше ничего не смогла придумать, чтобы удержать его с нами.

И она отдала куклу Василисе. Ведь Солдат был так убит горем, что не мог взять в руки куклу, которая раньше была его любимым Капитаном.

— Любовь живёт в детях, — слабо улыбнулась Вдова. – Поколдуй как можешь, звёздочка.

И Василиса стала заботиться о Капитане, как раньше о своём Солдате. Она рассказывала ему Яшины сказки про мальчика храброго, но слабого здоровьем. Она шептала ему, что Яша его любит, хоть и боится почему-то сам это сказать.

Она надеялась, что Капитан её слышит.

Она надеялась, что он поверит ей.

А в это время Яша вместе с Вдовой заканчивали приготовления, чтобы уехать в далёкую страну Америку, где они найдут убежище в Башне, принадлежащей великому рыцарю. Который только иногда, как, усмехнувшись, сказала Вдова, вёл себя очень-очень глупо. Там же обитал один бог и зеленый великан. А еще там был охотник, самый меткий стрелок на всем свете, и солдат, который мог летать на больших железных крыльях.

И все они были заклятыми врагами ГИДРЫ.

Там Василиса будет в безопасности.

Яша к кукле не притрагивался, даже не смотрел не неё. Вдова назвала его идиотом, а он огрызнулся в ответ, что ей не стоило творить своё заклятье. Что он бы снёс ей голову своей саблей, да только она всё ещё была другом Капитана и намерения у неё были добрыми. И опять он заявил, что он – уже не тот человек, которого давным-давно полюбил Капитан. Снова он говорил, что от того человека ничего не осталось.

А потом Василиса потянула его за рукав, вцепившись своими пальчиками в тёплый мех его куртки.

— Если то, что ты говоришь – правда, то почему ты всё ещё помнишь все истории про Капитана? Почему ты всё ещё хранишь его в своём сердце?

Конечно, Василиса уже догадалась, про кого рассказывал ей Яша, кто этот хрупкий, милый, храбрый мальчик, выросший в Капитана, за которым Яша пойдёт даже после смерти.

Её Солдат Яша так и не ответил ей на это. Кукла, которую она крепко держала в руках, смотрела на него пустыми синими глазами.

Той ночью Василиса закрыла глаза и попыталась уснуть, хотя сон и не шел, ведь это будет последняя ночь на родной земле. Она почувствовала присутствие Яши в комнате, как он нежно поцеловал её волосы и прошептал «добрых снов, звёздочка».  
Она не открывала глаза и слышала, как он говорит. Он назвал имя. Он говорил на другом языке, слегка растягивая слова, раньше она такого не слышала. И хотя Василиса не могла понять смысл слов, она могла понять горькую печаль. Она могла понять тоску по другому человеку.

А лучше всего она могла понять любовь.

Имя, которое он произнёс, было «Стив».

***

Вместе с утром пришли и приспешники ГИДРЫ в то место, где укрывались Василиса со своими друзьями. И Вдова, и Солдат оба были искусными бойцами, а Солдат бился люто, как настоящий казак, и винтовкой, и саблей. Он поклялся, что никогда снова не попадёт в руки ГИДРЫ. И Вдова дала такую же клятву.

Яша наказал ей спрятаться и поцеловал её и куклу-Капитана. Он сказал: «На удачу». 

Василиса знала, что это было прощание.

Она хотела быть храброй. Но было так тяжело.

— Стив, — прошептала она в волосы своей куклы-Капитана. – Помоги нам.

_Василиса, пригнись!_

И Василиса услышала, как пуля отскочила от металла.

Когда она открыла глаза, её надежно держали крепкие руки, прикрывая замечательным круглым щитом.

Вот и Капитан из Яшиных сказок, со светлыми волосами и глазами цвета летнего неба, уже не пустыми и отчаявшимися. Это был Яшин Стив.

Он улыбнулся Василисе, как ясное солнышко. Как Яша он смотрел на нее с добротой во взгляде. И еще раз, как и Яша, он попросил её быть храброй.

Она кивнула в ответ.

И Капитан занял своё место рядом с Солдатом и Вдовой. И хоть их было всего трое, им хватило сил победить солдат ГИДРЫ. Из своего укрытия Василиса видела, как ловко использует Капитан свой круглый щит как оружие, как отчаянно он сражается, стоя плечом к плечу с Яшей и Вдовой.

В этот день много голов ГИДРЫ было отрезано. Может быть, они и отрастут обратно, но на это уйдёт много времени.

Василиса будет счастливо жить в Америке вместе с двумя замечательными любящими отцами и толпой дядюшек и тётушек, которые будут любить её до беспамятства и научат много чему полезному.

На свой седьмой день рождения Василиса получила от своих новых отцов подарок – плюшевого медведя, одетого в короткий синий бушлат, такой же как у её папы Яши, его любимый вообще-то. Конечно, было только одно имя, которое она могла бы дать своему медведю. От этого её второй папа – Стив – долго смеялся, ведь это было очень хорошее имя, оно принадлежало хорошему человеку и герою. И не важно, что там ворчит один Зимний Солдат.

Этого Зимнего Солдата задобрил поцелуями любящий муж.

И пока её папы препирались, подтрунивали и любили друг друга, Василиса дала своему медведю имя – Баки.


End file.
